1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a digitally controlled oscillator and an electronic device including the digitally controlled oscillator, and more particularly, to a digitally controlled oscillator capable of accurately controlling frequency generation or reducing a layout area and an electronic device including the digitally controlled oscillator.
2. Description of Related Art
An oscillator has to be accurately controlled so as to generate an accurate frequency at which an electronic device stably operates without regard to a change in an environment such as a temperature or a manufacturing error generated in a process. Typically, a layout area of an oscillator is large in order to achieve this.